Freshman year
by TituTheRuler
Summary: How do you deal with the loss of four friends you thought you knew? You get new ones! Based on my current experience, but glamoured! (Its gonna stray from my normal life... eventually) Kinda OOC, but worth it. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I'm not the best writer, hell, I'm writing from personal experience and I suck. Anyway, imma post as much as I can write. ehhhh don't know why, but I feel sad. Maybe cuz I'm listening to Avril Lavigne... Anyway, enjoy my story!**

The warm, late spring air of Cleveland breezed past her, causing the fourteen year old to reminisce of her previous two years of middle school. She had made many friends, new ones recently as we'll, but there were four that she would remember for a long time to come. Ashley Devlin was her most recent one, having made friends with her one year prior. this was her loudest friend, and that was her label. Petunia Waterbee was the third oldest friend, and the smartest one as well, she was obviously labeled as the smart one. Lacy Tewsley was her second best friend. It was made very clear on their first meeting that this girl would be labeled as random. Lastly, there was Helen Rawsney. She was her oldest, and closest friend. She was plenty strict with a personality like hers; a baby personality that belonged to Kuki Sanban. Kuki was told she looked, thought, sounded, and acted like a baby. But then, it could be just her friends... Lately, her friends had been discussing high school, and it was no doubt that today, their last day of middle school, would be fun.

Kuki walked through the gates of her new high school, a sigh escaping her lips. As the summer progressed, she learned of the fates her best friends. Petunia was accepted into a very secluded high school for the very smart students... An hour away. Lacy had gone to the high school her boyfriend was at, which was right down the street. Helen had moved, and her dad wasn't up to driving Helen over to the school, so Helen was now even farther than petunia. Ashley on the other hand was at her high school, Goldwater high school.

***KUKI POV***

I wandered around the campus a bit, looking for anyone I knew, I mean, my middle school is right down the street! "Damn, when I need someone from middle school to bother me, they dont. Now where can I get my schedule.." I said this before running into a tall brown haired boy. He must have those transition lenses because his glasses were tinted black. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red plaid open button up, despite the heat. He also wore beige pants, along with some hiking boots. There was something familiar about him, maybe I knew him before. He might know why I don't remember anything before seventh grade!


	2. Chapter 2 - Period 0

**Hmm.. I'm kinda proud of myself. Now I know how normal authors feel when they do this stuff... Now I'm listening to brain stew by green day. **

***KUKI POV***

I stared slightly up at this guy, maybe he could help, and answer a few questions of my past...

^BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!

And there goes the bell. I turned to the guy, who was now trying to figure out his schedule. "Excuse me?" The boy looked down at me from his schedule. "Can I help you?" Hmm. English accent. "Do you know where I can find my schedule?" The boy blinked. "You're a freshman, right?" I nodded, not knowing where this was going. He smiled, with an amused expression. "Well, my fellow freshman, that banner says the schedules are right over there." What banner? I must have looked confused, because this guy smiled again and pointed over to where I entered the campus, where a larger-than-life banner was posted saying FRESHMAN SCHEDULES IN 300 BUILDING

My mouth must have hit the floor because now this guy was grinning. I looked over at him, with bewildered eyes, before whisper screaming at him.

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN UP?!" He was now laughing, as he guided me over to the setup. When I finished getting my schedule, he was reduced to snickering. He sighed, before extending his hand to me. "Well, after giving me such a good laugh, I think we should introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Nigel Uno." I smiled up at my new friend before shaking his extended hand. "I'm Kuki Sanban. Nice to meet you." Nigel smiled at me before saluting like a soldier and walking off. I looked at my schedule before I heard another ring of the bell, and took off running for period zero. When I walked in, I noticed Nigel, and walked up to him with a smile... Before getting pulled away by an acquaintance from my old school. Annoyed, I turned to the guy. I think his name was Patton. He rung some bells, but this guy could get really annoying, once he got used to his environment. And apparently, he was incredibly shy. He asked me to sit with him, since he knew no one else. I looked around for a seat, before seeing a girl, sitting alone. She seemed nice enough, so I dragged the poor excuse of a man to her table. "Hi, I'm Kuki! And this is Patton! And you are..?" She looked up at us "um.. It's Sonya." I smiled, she was familiar too, but seriously, I couldn't for the life of me remember this girl. "What school did you go to?" Sweet! Maybe she played a sport or two last year and I saw her. "I went to ridgeway before here" aw. I put on a convincing smile before responding to her question. "Never heard of it." Ah! Stupid! Now you sound like a jerk! I was mentally crying before she answered "yeah, no one really has." She was smiling! SMILING! Oh crap I sound like a stalker. " what about you?" I grinned before gesturing to Patton, "me and him were in the same school, Grandlay. He was even in my class for two years in a row." We kept up friendly chatter before the subject of sports came up. Sonya smiled as she asked "so, what sports do you play?" Simple enough question. But Patton Was the one to answer.. " Kuki? She played everything! She was on every team the school had to offer.. For girls." Sonya stared at me, incredulous. It was true, I had done that. But that was normal... It was weird, my class was the most athletic, as well as intelligent. We had the most athletes in our class, and three of our own were being sent to the school petunia was going. Sure, petunia wasn't very athletic. But the girl had perfect scores in everything. My friends weren't the most athletic either, among them, I was the one considered an athlete. I completed the mile run in a matter of ten minutes, coming in second to the girl who had practiced for this run for the past two weeks. My friends keep joking that I'm a natural. I don't study, yet I get average grades, and great grades when I do study. I run the fastest when I actually train, but I still don't try hard for my position as an athlete. I got lost in this thought when a question was directed at me "well? Kuki, what do you have?" I looked over at Sonya. " whaa..?" My face basically looked stupid and confused. Sonya looked at me with a smile, but I could tell she felt it was weird what I was acting like. "What lunch do you have?" I smiled before checking my schedule. "I've got second, you?" Sonya held up one finger, whereas Patton held up two. Great.


End file.
